The Curiousity
by AzazeDoesFanfic
Summary: Gumball and Darwin are hanging out with Penny and Darwin, on their Saturday alone at Gumball's house. Some things happen which result in Darwin driving. Can Darwin help the situation without making it worse?


**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **This is my first paragraph story,**

 **I'm presenting it in all it's glory,**

 **This took forever to make,**

 **But I assure you it's the icing on the cake ;)**

 **Roses are red,**

 **Violets are blue,**

 **I don't own the Amazing world of Gumball,**

 **Neither do you,**

 **This is a chronological order of stories, (Which means read the other ones or this won't make sense)**

 **This is rated M for mature. Maturity is needed.**

 **I've even got over 100 views on some of my stories! Thanks guys!**

 **Hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Hearts From Azaze**

 ***Epic Transition***

The Curiosity

Settings: Watterson Household, School

Main Characters: Penny, Darwin, Carrie, Gumball

Minor Characters: Nicole

It was a hot summer day, no school, just play on a break that seemed to last forever. Our two figures, Gumball, a teal blue cat, and Darwin, a friendly orange fish, were planning for their day. This was an especially important day, as every Saturday, Gumball and Darwin, do something with their beloved girlfriends. Gumball's lover, known by Penny, is a loving shape shifting yellow fairy, that sparkled with excitement, just being around her boyfriend. Darwin, had his ghostly emo girlfriend, Carrie, whose spirit rose anytime they were together.

"We should go to the movies!" Gumball shouted in delight.

"We should walk around the park!" spouted Darwin, excitedly.

Gumball had been with Penny at least half a year now, as his younger brother, Darwin, had only been with Carrie a few months. There were some close calls and a lot of extreme behavior, but eventually both of the couple got their footing in the sandstorm known as life.

On the other side of Elmore, Carrie and Penny were contemplating online about the same topic.

"Maybe we should go to that new artificial beach near the edge of Elmore," Penny said, while talking to who seemed to be one of her best friends.

"We could always just go to someone's house," Carrie responded to the thought.

Penny answered, "Honestly Carrie, sometimes you and Darwin can get a little swept away when we are at someone's house."

"Yeah," Carrie answered giving it some thought. She and Darwin got carried away on lots of occasions.

"Dude, you know where we should take them," Gumball perked up with an idea.

"Where?" Darwin replied.

"To the mall!"

"Gumball, that's a great idea! There are endless things to do at the mall!" Darwin decided. Darwin agreed with his brother on multiple occasions, and them disagreeing is very uncommon. Well, Darwin's ideas overruling Gumball's ideas was very uncommon. Darwin got out his phone and called Carrie.

"Hey Carrie!" Darwin said, directed towards his girlfriend.

"Sup Darwin," Carrie replied. "I was just talking about you!"

"Well," Darwin said, a little flustered, "We wanted to know if you guys wanted to meet up at the mall."

"Sure, me and Penny will see you there!" Carrie answered before hanging up.

Darwin put away his phone, and him and Gumball high-fived.

"The mall huh?" Penny wondered what activities they could have there.

"I'm sure we will have plenty to do, so don't worry your little yellow head, Penny." Carrie told Penny. And with that, she hung up, and texted one message. _See you there_.

Penny got out of her pajamas and walked downstairs to greet her family, who were happily eating breakfast.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go to the mall with Carrie, Gumball and Darwin, is that ok?" Penny asked politely to her mother.

"Yes, of course" replied Mrs. Fitzgerald, "Just be back by nine o' clock."

And with that, Penny left the house, only either her phone to comfort her. She walked down the street, to her bus stop with her $20 in cash. She got on the bus and payed for one ticket, wondering where her friend Carrie was.

"See you later, dad!" Carrie repeated to her dad what he just said before she left.

On the bus, Carrie thought about the dream of her losing control, that day being today. She didn't know what was gonna happen, but she prayed it wasn't anything fatal.

Lexy dropped Gumball and Darwin off at the mall, then, as she shouted, "See you later dorks!" like a loving sister does, she drove off. They met Penny and Carrie in the center of the mall, near the fountain.

They were already chatting, before the boys came up to them, Darwin heard a slight whisper "Losing control," from Carrie, and Penny nodded as if it was serious.

"Hey Penny, Carrie, nice to see you." Gumball said, breaking the ice.

"You too," Penny replied with a cheery smile.

Darwin waved at Carrie, and Carrie gestured a slight wave back. "So why did you bring us to the mall anyways, Darwin?" Carrie asked.

"Actually, it was Gumball's idea," Darwin responded.

"I thought we could hang out, get some food, see a movie, that sort of thing" Gumball said, in his own defense.

They all nodded on Gumball's idea, seeing happiness in each other's faces. First the four went to see a movie, which was a remake of the movie "The Screamening"

It turned out the movie, was just the same, be cut in some places, and had better graphics, so it was extra scary. But what can you expect from a remake movie?

"Wow, that was a lot better than the original," Darwin stated, taking off his 3d glasses.

"Yeah, the demon baby actually looked like a demon baby instead of a demented cow." Replied Carrie with all laugh.

And they watched one more movie, before all getting something to eat. Gumball played the bill with his own money, like a gentleman, and they ate, while trying to get each other to spit out their food by cracking jokes. Time flew, and at 6 o'clock, they began to leave the mall.

"Wow, what a day," Darwin exaggerated. "Too bad it's getting late."

"Who said anybody had to go home?" Penny replied. They thought about this and decided it was a fair point.

They went back to the Watterson household, and soon found themselves hanging out in Gumball's room. They were all doing something aimlessly. Nobody was actually accomplishing anything, and they decide to see what was in the basement.

"Sorry guys, I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back," Darwin said as he made his way up the stairs to the bathroom.

Darwin felt a chill up his spine. It was fear, and he looked down, towards the basement as he walked to the bathroom, not sure it was a normal night.

Carrie felt awkward, her boyfriend not being downstairs with her. She looked up and looked back to Penny and Gumball, who were trying to make conversation with her.

"Right, Carrie?" Penny asked.

"Huh?" Carrie responded, not hearing her words.

"I said, Zelmore 2 is better than the third one, right?" Penny repeated.

"No way!" Gumball interjected, "The third Zelmore has better graphics, and better gameplay."

Carrie suddenly had a crave for something. "You guys thirsty?" Carrie asked casually.

"I could drink," Gumball responded. Carrie flew over to the storage fridge, and opened it. The only thing she could find were five beers, and a few chilled martini glasses. Gumball had a mischievous grin as he took one of the beverages out.

Darwin walked downstairs, expecting to see his friends lounging, near the couch, but couldn't find them watching TV. He heard something downstairs, and looked in the basement.

"You guys still down there?" Darwin asked, worried. There was no response as he felt a cold shiver. " _Wait a minute…_ " he thought to himself. " _The only thing down there is the fridge."_ Darwin realised with fear, the only thing their mother had down there. He raced down, to find his friends zombie-like, half awake, either eyelid barely open. They were all… Drunk.

"H-hey Darwin…" Gumball said before hiccupping.

"I was gone for 1 fucking minute!" Darwin complained. "How'd you get yourselves drunk?"

"That-that doesn't, doesn't- matter," His girlfriend, Carrie replied. Darwin flailed as he tried to cope with this problem. "H-how about we *giggle* go in the bedroom…"

Darwin usually would have complied, but this time he blew a fuse, and raged at all of them.

"What the hell! Why would you guys do this!" Darwin shouted. At this, both Carrie and Penny passed out, leaving Gumball still standing, drunk as all hell.

"Well shit, I'm out of beer…" He said with a grin after hiccupping to prove his point.

"Snap out of it, bitch!" Darwin replied in anger. "We have to get Carrie and Penny out of here before Mrs. Mom gets home!" This comment from Darwin seemed to snap Gumball out of it.

"Wait, why am I not passed out." Gumball pointed out, with a confused frown.

"Dude, alcohol gets rid of brain cells," Darwin replied. "I don't think you have any to spare. You're basically getting robbed while being homeless," Darwin replied with an angered facial expression.

Carrie felt how it was like. She made a wrong choice, and inspirited Penny, just to get a taste of the alcoholic beverage. She wasn't in control, and said some really kinky stuff to Darwin, unable to stop. She felt like she had betrayed somebody after Darwin yelled at her, before she passed out. She just hoped Darwin would forgive her the next day.

Penny felt terrible. She felt angry, confused and not in control. She felt like punching a wall, or maybe her boyfriend for suggesting this idea. She couldn't blame it all on him though. She was curious, but soon after realized she made the wrong choice. She was hurt after Darwin yelled at her, and didn't know how to make it up to him. This confused her brain, and she passed out.

Gumball was worried. He was worried about Penny, who he convinced to take a sip of the drink. He was worried for Carrie, who hit a light bulb before passing out, and hoped she was okay. Most of all, he was worried for Darwin, who had bluntly decide to drive the family car to both Penny and Carrie's house. Darwin had never driven before, and Gumball realized they might have just doomed themselves, even if they didn't know. Gumball was more than worried. Afraid, afraid that they wouldn't be my friends anymore. Darwin had 20 minutes, and Gumball hoped he could make it before it was time for mom to get home. Lucky for Darwin, the Daisy marathon should have been crowded, and they probably got a far parking space. Gumball just hoped Darwin could make it in time, and that he wouldn't kill the girls in the process.

"Oh man, oh man," Darwin muttered to himself. He'd seen Lexy do this millions of time. But all the buttons, gauges, pedals, and switches were enough to make him break down in tears, losing hope. He turned the keys, which had lucky been left home. Ms. Mom didn't approve of underage driving. She didn't expect anyone to do it though. Especially not Darwin. Darwin stepped on accelerate and went flying. Just before a stop sign he braked and skidded, breathing heavily.

"That was too close" he told himself out loud. He panted and looked to see no police, as he, slowly this time, accelerated and turned left. It was a simple path to Penny's house, an eight minute path, if he was lucky. He kept accelerating at a 20 miles per hour rate, a little above the speed limit of 17 mph. But Darwin couldn't waste time. He came up to his first stoplight, and he wanted to play it safe, as he could barely see, due to it being 8:44. He face palmed as he switched on the headlights and turned on the left blinker. He turned, and barely missed a street pole, as he drove up slowly to Penny's house. He didn't want anyone to see that he was driving.

Penny woke up right as Darwin killed the engine. "D-Darwin?" she asked quizzically.

"It's okay Penny, we are at your house," Darwin answered.

"No, no it isn't okay. I took that beer, like an idiot, I'm sorry I put you in such a stupid fucking place…" Penny said.

"No, no… just go up to the door, and say you're tired and go right to bed. Don't answer any questions, they might smell your breath." Darwin informed her, still surprised at Penny's bad mouth, as it was probably the first time he heard her swear.

"Oh, okay…" She said as Darwin gunned the engine. "And Darwin- thanks,"

"See you Penny," Darwin replied coming out of his parking place, and driving away. Penny did exactly what Darwin told her to do, and her parents didn't suspect a thing.

Darwin was happy, but his job wasn't over, as he still had to get Carrie and himself home without killing anyone. Darwin soon thought about how cute Carrie looked sleeping. But he tried to put that out of his mind, and pay attention to the road. It was a clear shot to Carrie's house and back to his, but then he saw the clock.

"Oh shit!" He yelled a little too loud, but it still wasn't enough to wake Carrie up. It was 8:57, and it was at least 3 minutes until Mrs. Mom got home. It was still 7 minutes until he got there at the speed he was going. He didn't care anymore, he could see Carrie's house in the distance. He was scared though, he kept checking the car clock, and was sweating like a pig at a barbecue. As he parked on the outside of Carrie's house, he realized it was too late. He then took as much time as possible to make sure Carrie was as comfortable as Darwin carried her to the front door of her house like a bride. He then knocked on the door, and as Carrie's dad opened the door, he saw Darwin sweating, and his daughter fast asleep.

"S-sorry Mr. Krueger, she was tired, and fell asleep in our room." Darwin explained, stuttering at some points, as he could feel the ghost's warm body.

"Of course, Darwin, thank you for bringing her home. Her room is upstairs on the right." Vladus replied, looking a little confused.

"Of course," Darwin said, stuttering, as he didn't realize he would have to go in the ghostly girl's house. He carefully walked upstairs, almost falling, not because of Carrie, her being a ghost made her as light as a feather, but as his nervousness. Darwin laid her in her bed, tucking a pillow under her head, and throwing a blanket over her.

He sealed it with a kiss on Carrie's forehead, which made him feel warm inside. He walked downstairs, apologizing to Carrie's dad, and thanking his family. He closed the door gently behind himself, and walked to the car, almost forgetting the pain of Darwin's mother's angry face. Darwin slowly guided the car home, seeing how good he was getting at driving. He parallel parked easily, next to his adoptive mother's yellow car. He banged his head against the steering wheel a few times, before getting out and locking the car. He knocked on the door, to find the face of his angry mother.

"And you are grounded, mister! For stealing the keys, driving the car, and not being in this house by 9 o'clock! Do you understand me?" Darwin's adoptive mother shouted.

"Yes mom…" he said, disappointed in himself. He immediately went to his room, and lay in his fishbowl with a sad expression for the rest of the day. The next day, before school, Darwin sat, depressed eating Daisy Flakes in the kitchen.

"Dude, why did you take the blame?" Gumball questioned Darwin. "I don't know, I really didn't feel like arguing with mom. I didn't do the right thing, taking the car." Darwin answered.

"No dude," Gumball said. "You did the perfect thing." Darwin's spirits were lifted a little bit after that conversation. Course school didn't get him happy though. After 1st period, during lunch, Penny, Carrie, and Gumball sat with Darwin, to try to cheer him up. They were all bleary eyed and hungover.

"Wait, I'm confused, what happened, yesterday night?" Penny asked still totally puzzled, waking up at the weirdest moment.

"I got grounded for 2 weeks," Darwin replied.

"I was there..." Gumball said. "You guys both passed out on the floor after Darwin yelled at you. Then I heard the car start, and I couldn't find any of you guys." Gumball finished.

"I drove you guys back to your houses. You guys were fine." Darwin responded to the confusion.

"You... drove us?" Carrie repeated with disbelief.

Darwin continued- "It was the wrong thing to do, I just was panicked…" To this response, Carrie tackled him with a hug, and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, making quite a scene.

"Darwin Watterson- you have got to be the most thoughtful person on earth…" Carrie said, making Darwin blush.

"And my parents didn't disown me, so they must have not found out about the beers." Penny said.

"Yeah, I-I lied to your parents, probably the hardest thing I've ever done." Darwin answered, Carrie barely letting him breath in between the hugging and kissing.

"How can we ever forgive you?" Carrie asked with gratitude "Let- me- breath?" Darwin responded, basically being strangled.

*End*

 **And that's the end.**

 **All the time you will spend,**

 **Reading this fanfiction,**

 **With very bad diction?**

 **I'm just gonna stop here.**

 **Running out of rhymes,**

 **But I need to say a few more things,**

 **To pass the time.**

 **Spilling the beans processing-**

 **I'm working on something big.**

 **That's all I'm going to say.**

 **Hearts From Azaze**

 ***Epic Transition***


End file.
